One Night Dance
by twilightlovaa023
Summary: Bella is forced to go to a formal with alice. She meets a beautiful stranger and there is an obvious attraction. Is it just a one night dance, or is it going to develop into something more? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, this is my first fanfiction. EVER. So since I'm kinda new at this, i would really appreciate some reviews for some constructive critisism? :D .. But please don;t be harsh, :) lol **

**Anyways, I'll let you read the story i guess! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

"BELLA! Wait for me! " Called my best friend Alice. She had a huge grin on her face and I knew she was up to something I could not refuse. Alice is short with black hair spiking in every imaginable direction. Her walk was so graceful; you'd think she was a professional dancer. I called her my little pixie. She despised me for that. She has been my best friend for as long as I could remember, and I loved so much.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"I asked with a little fear that I hoped didn't show too much.

"I got invited to a formal this week end and I'm dragging you with me…" Oh god. And it was already Wednesday.

"But…"

"No buts Bella. You have to go out once in a while, you know, live a little? You do know how to, don't you?"

I knew that I should NEVER go against Alice, because she always had her way.

"Fine, Alice. I'll go, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

She squealed and gave me a hug.

"YAY! Oh don't be such a party pooper; you'll have plenty of fun. Oh by the way, Emmett's the one getting us in the dance. You don't mind don't you?" Emmett was Alice's older brother. He was tall dark haired and very muscular. He's been the object of some of my fantasies before, but I moved on from that. I had no chance with him and he could be very disgusting at times.

"No problem, Alice."

The day went by pretty quickly, and so did the rest of the week. It was already Friday, the day of that stupid dance, and Alice was practically bouncing of the walls. We decided that we get ready at her house, since she wanted to play Barbie with me and she had all the stuff. So after school I drove to her house in my old beat up 1960 something red Chevy and was greeted by her parents, Carlisle and Esme. They were like my second parents – I had only my dad because my mom abandoned us when I was born- and I loved them a lot. Carlisle works at the hospital, and Esme is an interior decorator. Their Love for each other is sometimes overwhelming, but I don't mind. It's nice to be around people who love each other as they do.

"Hey Bella, it's so nice to see you, but please, stop knocking at the door when you come here, you're always welcomed here," smiled Carlisle.

"Ok, Carlisle." And I rushed to Alice's room. Her room was huge and had a wonderful view of the forest. Her closet was kind of frightening though. It was almost twice the size of her room, because she was a hardcore shopaholic. I knew she had something for me in there to wear tonight.

"Bella! Sit down on this chair and don't move unless I tell you to. I am going to make you over and every guy at the dance will be drooling."

And for the next two to three hours (I lost count of the hours) I was her own personal Barbie doll. She curled my hair in perfect bit ringlets and my face was absolutely flawless after she was done with me. I still hadn't seen the dress and I was getting pretty scared.

"Ok, Bells, there's one more thing left and that's the dress." She went in the closet and took out what I guessed was my dress. I changed and saw myself in the mirror.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

It was sliver, it went one inch higher than my knees – which I thought was kind of short – it had a huge bow on the front of the waist and was puffy at the bottom. It was strapless. Without thinking, I gave Alice a hug.

"Oh, thank you Alice. I LOVE IT."

"I knew you would," she said with a grin. It took her only half an hour to get ready and she looked so beautiful in her black dress. I personally think that black is her best color, but that's just me. It was strapless, like me, and sat just below the leg with some puffiness. She was so beautiful, I was jealous. Just then, her brother walked in. He was wore a black ensemble, which fit him very well.

"Hey girls. Wow Bella you look great." He was practically drooling, and I found myself blushing a scarlet red. "And of course you look like… my sister." Alice shot him a glare, and Emmett snickered. "You girls ready for the dance? I'm leaving in two minutes."

"Yeah, we'll be down in a couple of seconds." We came down the stairs, and were awed by Esme, and I think I saw a tear in her eye. Tears of happiness. We took some pictures and finally we got to leave the house. I gotta be honest, I was scared like hell!

* * *

**Alright my first chapter, DONE. **

**tell me hat you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys :) , sorry it took so long D: . i couldn't figure out how to post a new chapter, since it's the first time i do this lol. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, :). Tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

* * *

When we got to the school in Portland, we could hear the music blasting from outside. Alice was grinning from ear to ear, and I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. We walked through the doors and banners and sparkly things were hanging everywhere. The theme of the formal was The Oscars 2010, which I thought was kind of un-original. We paid our entrance and into the gym we went. The gym was even more decorated than the entrance, and it was obvious that the decorations didn't come from Dollar store. Emmett went to meet up with some friends and Alice and I became sort of wall flowers. Alice wanted to dance, but I didn't feel really comfortable dancing in my short dress and a lot of drunken guys looking at us.

"Bella, if you don't come dancing with me I will go see Emmett right now and tell him about your crush on him."

"Do you always get your way?" Alice just pulled me on the dance floor. I have to admit, I was actually having a good time! Emmett came to see us every once in a while to make sure we doing alright, but he always left when he found another girl to dance with. I swear he danced with at least fifteen girls. Alice and I went to get ourselves some drinks when I first saw him. He was tall dark and handsome. That's all I could say. Well, kind of dark anyways. His hair looked sort of like a reddish color, but I couldn't tell because the lights were too dim.

"Hey baby, you wanna dance? I'll be the best dance partner you could ever imagine." Said an unknown voice behind me. I turned around and looked at this guy that otherwise could have been pretty cute, but he was so drunk that it grossed me out.

"I'm sorry, I already have a boyfriend." I always said that when someone asked me out and I didn't have any other excuse.

"Well he doesn't have to know. I can keep a secret." He was seriously creepy. He was either looking at my legs or trying to look in my dress. He disgusted me.

"Eww. No." and I walked away dragging Alice with me. We went in the bathrooms so that Alice could re-touch our make-up, and Alice was just laughing at me.

"He….. And You….. He… Was … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I had no idea why she was laughing that much, but I guess that from another point of view it was pretty funny.

When she finally calmed down, we decided to go dancing again. I saw Tall Dark and Handsome standing alone in a corner. I wondered why he was alone, but I didn't think much of it.

Later, we were on the side, scoping out some guys to dance with, when Emmett came to us with two guys. One of them was Tall Dark and Handsome. Oh. My. God. He was even more beautiful up front. The other guy was pretty good looking too, but I just couldn't get my eyes of him. And apparently so did he on me.

"Girls, these guys here are Edward and Jasper. They want to dance with you." I looked at tall dark and handsome whose name was Edward, and he asked me to dance. I took his hand and pulled him right away on the dance floor. He wasn't just good looking, but he danced well too. And he smelled good. Some sort of cologne, and not some cheap one too. I had my back to him and he had his hand on my stomach. I smiled when he wrapped his arm tighter around me. It felt right to be in his arms. It was totally different than it would've been with that drunken guy. I looked over to Alice to see that she was enjoying herself too. She looked at me and winked, and I smiled back at her. Tall dark- I mean Edward had his head in the crook of my neck and when I looked at him, he raised his head and kissed me. Before it started to get really good, Alice suddenly pulled me away and dragged me in the bathrooms. She started squealing like crazy and I thought I was going deaf.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, YOU KISSED HIM! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" She was bouncing everywhere and I stood looking at her, annoyed. "Why aren't you happy? You looked pretty happy? Unless he brainwashed you and all your emotions are the contrary so you looked happy but you were really, like, depressed or disgusted or something and now you're really happy because I pulled you away but you look annoyed because your emotions are still messed up?" What?

"What?"

"Oh never mind. Why are you annoyed with me?"

"Because he kissed me and you pulled me away almost immediately! I'm annoyed because I'm in the bathrooms when I could be making out with Edward, who is extremely hot by the way, but my best friend had to bring me here." I guess I looked pretty mad because Alice was backing up very carefully and her eyes were wide with fear. I started laughing at her expression, and she became confused.

"OK, how about we go back in there and go find our guys. Jasper looked mighty fine himself tonight."

We went back to the dance and we looked for them, but we found Emmett instead.

"You guys Looking for the boys?" He looked at me and said "I saw dancing with Edward; you sure looked like you were having fun." He winked at me, I turned scarlet red and Alice just laughed. "They went home when you girls went off god knows where. Their drive was here and was really impatient."

"Oh." We said in unison. I could tell Alice was just as upset as I was.

We went home shortly after that, and went straight to bed when we got home. Alice didn't even talk at all, which I thought was pretty weird. I wanted to see Edward again. Every time I thought about him, I had a big pit of butterflies in my stomach. I didn't even know why I felt this way, I mean, it was just a dance, right? I went to sleep with all these thoughts in my head, and I had the weirdest dream.

* * *

**So, secont chapter is done! Annd, funny little story, this actually happened to me! I met this guy at a dance and yeah, it all happened like in the story. Every thing after this chapter is fantasy though. **

**Anyways, review pleasee :) , now that i know how to update i will update faster if i get enough reviews! **


End file.
